bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saori Sumeragi
xD Sei, you are the friggin best! I read this earlier this morning after I woke up from having a not-so-good night, and then I read the sentence about Raian saying her chest has its own gravitational pull, and I about fell out of my desk chair laughing. Thanks! ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 16:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : Hehe :P Anything to make you laugh, bro. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Love her Hey Sei, I know you don't know me that well, but I'm Ash, anyways, I really love this character, she is well developed, her personality is ingenius, her powers and abilities are amazing, her swordsmanship is really funny as well! Overall, I think she is one of the, if not the best female character on this wiki, great job![[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 21:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well, thank you Ash. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Saori is meant to be my main female character, so I try to make her as detailed as possible. I appreciate your fondness of her. :) --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ...*facepalms* Of course, despite how amazing this character is, you can't help but make her: 1) Busty and curvy in all the "right" places 2) A flirtatious seductress who loves to drink 3) Have specific shots of her hind quarters and chest Nice to have you back, Sei , lol XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:36, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Oh well, it's my specialty. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) MMMMMM.....XD I see that someone is ms. sassy today, but seriously, your character is great. She's funny, sassy, sexy, and witty. She's overall a good character but kinda reminds me of Tsunade from Naruto though. I don't see any errors here. Keep up the good work. Names Hakaishin no Nemesis and it's nice to meet ya. P.S. sorry for before if u know what I mean. I work on a different site U know the alternative one. Hakaishin no Nemesis 00:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) DOOD such awesome pictures....I AM NOT WORTHY!!!!!!!!!!! BTW, who is she based off of in terms of appearance, according to the profile picture? Blankslate 13:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I've used several females that look somewhat alike to her (just enough to pass for her appearance-wise). The base appearance of Saori, however, is based on Kazehana from Sekirei. I've used some images from Shigure Kosaka and Mikumo Kushinada from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, to depict two different outfits of hers and her martial art/swordsmanship. Other images are from other sources. The newly added ones for her merged form with Mikagura is from Princess Kaguya from Inuyasha Movie 2. Hope that covers everything. =3 --Silver-Haired Seireitou 14:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Dayummm!!! Look at them niplies. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 04:04, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Gravure Idol May be overdoing it, but if you want to use it, here is another image for her modeling 00:57, February 22, 2015 (UTC) (George Takei's voice in the background) Oh my~! Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 01:29, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Okay Guys According to this Wiki's image policy, as found under the MoS: "All images on this site shall not, under any circumstances, contain nudity of any form". According to a legal definition of nudity: "It is unlawful to expose or exhibit one's sexual organs in public or on the private premise of another, or so near thereto as to be seen from such private premises, in a '''vulgar or indecent manner', or to be naked in public except in any place provided or set apart for that purpose."'' Okay, granted, she's on a beach. Granted she's in swimwear. But the intention of this picture is obvious, and that is an indecent and/or sexual intent. Basically, if you think you shouldn't add it, don't add it. If it's "not safe for work", don't add it. I as well as the rest of the wiki have been putting up with a lot lately, but some stuff goes too far. What is the sort of community image you want to project as a whole? Yes this is fanon, I realize that. But keep in mind that Bleach is not hentai. The people who are here are here because they are Bleach fans. It would not be too prudish to stick to Bleach standards. If you wish to argue this, please take it up personally on my message wall in order to avoid a war on this talk page. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 02:52, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :As the page's owner, as well as a fellow administrator, I just want to clarify a couple things. In accordance with the first quote, in particular, "contain nudity of any form", this can be taken almost any way. No skin? At all? No vaginas? We can decipher that a million ways. Thankfully, the second statement clears things up. And in reference to that, it states "unlawful to expose or exhibit one's sexual organs". Nipples are not sexual organs. If there was a clear shot of the woman's "womanhood", then yes, but I'd hardly consider a small nipple shot to be something to blow the horns. Keep in mind that there are multiple manga, SHONEN manga for that matter, with their own wikias on the Wiki platform, that feature naked female nipples. (ie. History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, Maken-Ki!, High School DxD, Sekirei). Keep in mind, the actual Bleach manga had a scene with Masaki that showed her nipples in plain view. If the manga that this site is based off of shows that, then it goes without saying that softcore nudity like that is more than okay. Rules should always, at least in my opinion, be modeled after the manga that it is devoted to. If a manga shows softcore nudity (up to second base nudity, in other words), then saying we don't allow it is kinda... silly, don't you think? That being said, I will say the image was a bit too risque for even my tastes, so I support the deletion. Thank you for the suggestion though, Dazz, I appreciate it. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 03:09, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :One last thing I would like to point out is that images, no matter what kind, should go to service the article. If the picture's only point is to show as much skin as possible, and it has no other purpose in the article, it probably should not be included. Considering soft nudity in Bleach, you also have to consider the context. Rangiku showing-off, Yoruichi torturing Ichigo, Masaki floating through her own mind, etc. If the image doesn't have a context in the article, it should be omitted. (And of course I respect your fellow admin-ship Sei. *bows before the mighty Sei-sama* Please forgive this trespass upon thy character's humble talk page, o' great Sei-sama! ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 03:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :It's points like those that really should be added to the Image Policy on the site. I think Prodi fixed it up, but the image part of the MoS is probably severely lacking and doesn't fit our site very nicely. I really should get on that... But sabado gigantes. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 03:28, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Including the Sei-sama part. That really needs to be clarified. So tired I am of walking by the peasants and their bow doesn't meet the minimum amount of time their head is buried in the ground. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 03:29, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Dignity is what kind of food? That should be the response I hear when I ask if this character HAS any =w= The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 19:59, March 1, 2015 (UTC)